


Hide and Seek

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Umino Iruka, coming silently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: It's time for the twice yearly camouflage and hunting skills competition in Konoha. Kakashi has other things on his mind. Iruka has a kink for public sex.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, shameless smut. I have no excuses, I just wanted to write my favorite Copy Nin taking it up the ass.

Being a Shinobi tended to be an exhausting job. Even those that didn’t accept missions outside of the Village of the Hidden Leaf were kept hopping and downtime was often hard to come by, which is why days like this were organized routinely. On paper, they were known as ‘training days’- days for the Shinobi to come together for practice exercises and to learn new skills. But it had morphed into so much more than that- the village at large came together on these days to make a festival out of it. Civilians cooked food and set up tents to sell their crafts, and the Shinobi took a day off to play. Well, ‘play’ was a loose term for a group of adults capable of killing someone in dozens of different ways, but the point remained. Today was a tracking and camouflage day, also known as the twice a year Hide and Seek Festival. 

Camouflage was Iruka’s favorite skill. He excelled at henges as well as old fashioned physical hiding skills. The skill days involving hand-to-hand combat and battle jutsu were less fun for him, but he could hold his own. He completely avoided the festivals devoted to taijutsu, lest he have to face the village’s Green Beast again. One session of public humiliation at the hands of the spandex-wearing man had been enough, please and thank you. But this? Oh, Iruka was in his element today. He smirked to himself as he crept along, sniffing out one of his favorite hiding places. It was a tiny crevice in a rock formation in the center of the village, one he had found in his youth. This little hidey-hole would afford him an excellent view of the majority of the village square while simultaneously keeping him well out of view. Combine it with his favorite henge and he would be all but invisible. The only Shinobi that had any real hope of finding him were of the Hyuga clan Byakugan users, and he still had good odds of avoiding them. 

Iruka grinned as he slipped into the tiny cave, his hands flashing through signs rapidfire to set a henge that would make his hiding spot look like nothing more than a crack in the rock face. He gave a self-satisfied huff and inched his way backwards until his back was wedged firmly into the back of his hiding spot and settled in to watch and wait. 

From his vantage point, Iruka had a good view of the other Shinobi scampering around, looking for hiding places. The seekers had been chosen at random from all ranks, from pre-genin students all the way up to the Hokage herself. They had all been held at the Crooked Kunai for twenty minutes to give the hiders time to get ready. A glance down at his watch told him that fifteen minutes of that time had elapsed. 

‘Those kids had better get hidden fast or they’ll be tagged out before the game even starts!’ Iruka thought to himself as he watched several of his own students’ increasingly desperate scrambling for a hiding spot. One ended up in plain view in a tree, and Iruka sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. A moment later, he stopped breathing entirely as Hatake Kakashi appeared in front of him. The Jonin’s Hitai-ate was shoved up, revealing the red and black sharingan that was slowly spinning. Kakashi blinked several times, as though to clear his vision, before stealing a glance over his shoulder. He winced and shoved his way through the henge. 

“Move over! They’re coming!” Kakashi hissed, forcing his way right up into Iruka’s personal space. Iruka grunted as he caught a gangly elbow to the chest.

“There’s no more room! Go hide somewhere else!” The raven-haired ninja murmured back, though he obligingly tried to squish himself deeper into the crevice. 

Kakashi grinned behind his mask and moved even closer, inching in until he was pressed firmly against Iruka. The younger Shinobi’s breath caught in his chest, and Kakashi’s grin turned into a smirk, both red and grey eyes darkening. “Why, Sensai! Is that a kunai in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” The Jonin drawled. His hips bucked minutely, giving just the barest hint of friction against Iruka’s growing source of discomfort. 

Iruka groaned. “I hate you.”

“You really, really don’t.” Kakashi chuckled softly as he tugged his mask down and captured his lover’s lips in a heated kiss. Iruka made a soft noise, somewhere between annoyance and lust, and returned the press of lips, flicking his tongue out to taste the other man’s mouth. His hips jerked again, searching for more pressure, and Kakashi nipped his lower lip to muffle a lusty groan. 

“Want you.” Iruka breathed against his boyfriend’s lips in between kisses. A shiver tripped down the silver-haired Jonin’s spine and Iruka smirked in response. A tan hand crept down to first cup the thick erection Kakashi was sporting, earning another shudder, before slipping around to the back of his black pants and sliding under the waistband. He squeezed a palmful of pert hindquarters, enjoying the flex of sculpted muscle under his fingers, and eased between the firm globes. Iruka had to muffle a laugh against Kakashi’s slender throat when he discovered the silicone plug nestled firmly inside his boyfriend.

“Were you planning on this, ‘Kashi?” Iruka rumbled, his teeth finding and worrying at the other man’s jugular. The taller man hissed and arched into the tantalizing pleasure-pain. 

“Was hoping-ah!-” Iruka bit down more firmly as he drummed his fingers over the flared base of the plug, causing it to vibrate against Kakashi’s prostate. “Fuck, ‘ruka…” 

Iruka snickered. “I think you’ll find that you’re the one who will be fucked.” Kakashi groaned, muffling the noise against his palm. He had a real weak spot for Iruka’s dirty talk, made all the more delicious by the teacher’s innocent persona. Lies, all lies. Iruka was just as filthy and perverted as the Copy Nin, maybe even moreso. He just hid it under layers of a wide-eyed, blushing innocent act. When the shorter man gripped Kakashi’s hips and spun him around, bringing them back-to-chest, the Jonin went willingly. He braced his palms against the stone wall and shivered when Iruka yanked his pants down, letting the fabric pool around his sandals. Behind him, he could hear the Chunin working his own trousers open. 

“Lube?” Iruka murmured against the back of Kakashi’s neck, nose buried in silver hair. Kakashi fumbled a glass vial out of the pocket of his vest and handed it over. Iruka accepted it, popping the lid open one-handed and drizzling a generous amount of the slick oil over his erection before pocketing the vial. He gripped the base of the plug, pumping it in and out a few times just to torment his lover, before removing it and casting it aside. Kakashi’s loosened, slicked hole offered no resistance as Iruka sank into it, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt. The silver-haired Jonin groaned softly, barely more than a whimper. In response, Iruka snapped his hips firmly and covered his lover’s mouth with his palm.

“Quiet, ‘Kashi. Don’t want to give away our position, do you?” Iruka rumbled as he plunged into his lover’s body over and over. He kept his pace torturously slow and deep, grinding into the other man’s sweet spot on every pass. Years of experience gave him impossibly accurate aim and Iruka exploited his incredible knowledge of Kakashi’s body ruthlessly. His fingers dug into the other man’s hips, leaving a spread of ten perfect bruises behind as he fucked into him. 

Just past the henge, one of the seekers jogged by. Kakashi went rigid, his muscles locking up in fear of being discovered like this, bent over and taking his lover’s cock up his ass, and Iruka stroked his lower back soothingly. The seeker moved on, oblivious to the couple having raunchy sex not two feet from his nose, and Kakashi relaxed again. Iruka’s hips had slowed, giving his lover the time to catch his breath and control his responses while there was someone else nearby, but his pace picked up again once the danger of being caught had passed. 

The Chunin groaned softly, arching over Kakashi’s body to cover him entirely and murmur in his lover’s ear. “Oh Gods, you feel so damned good… So tight, so hot around me.” Kakashi groaned in response, shoving his hips back and deliberately clenching his inner muscles in response. Iruka swore and slammed in with more force than he really meant to, getting a sharp yip before the other man melted into it.

“Harder!” Iruka barked a soft laugh and complied, taking up a punishing pace. He pulled out almost entirely, leaning back to see his lover’s hole stretched wide around the thick head of his cock, before driving back in with enough force to make his balls slap against the other man’s pale skin. One wickedly skilled hand snuck down to grip Kakashi’s neglected erection, jacking it in time with the harsh snaps of Iruka’s hips. The older man keened, making a sharp series of ‘ah-ah-ah!’ sounds, simultaneously trying to fuck back onto his lover’s dick and forward into his hand. 

Iruka huffed a breathless laugh and covered Kakashi’s mouth with his free hand again. “Hush, lover…” He murmured. The younger ninja flicked his hair out of his face where it had come free from his ponytail and pressed two fingers past Kakashi’s bite-swollen lips to act as a gag. His plan backfired spectacularly when his lover began suckling at his fingers in perfect mimicry of the Jonin’s inhumanly good blowjob skills.

“Ah! Fuck, gonna make me cum, ‘kashi!” Iruka hissed. Kakashi gave a muffled, breathless laugh and clenched again, causing his channel to flutter around the other man’s length. Iruka snarled softly and cranked it up another notch, ignoring the burning in his thighs in favor of pummeling Kakashi’s prostate and bringing him right up to the edge of orgasm.

“Did you hear something?” An unfamiliar voice asked, and both men froze. Just outside their hiding spot, two Shinobi crept past, pausing right at the hidden entrance. The compromised pair held their breath, waiting for the two seekers to move on.

“Dude, there’s nobody here. You’re losing your touch.” The other stranger grumbled, leaning against the stone just inches from Iruka’s henge and lighting up a cigarette. Just a hair to the right and the man would fall through the nonexistent rock face, ending up right at their feet. Kakashi stared over his shoulder at his boyfriend, eyes blown wide in fear, and shook his head desperately when he caught sight of Iruka’s wicked grin. 

‘Don’t make a sound.’ Iruka mouthed before pumping his hips slowly. The hand on Kakashi’s erection started stroking again, twisting excruciatingly perfectly on the upstroke just the way the Jonin liked it, and Kakashi’s mismatched eyes rolled back. His whole body seized, trembling in Iruka’s grasp as his pleasure crested and crashed down on him and his spend splashed over the dirt under them. The Copy Nin didn’t make a peep, though he bit his lip hard enough to send a trickle of blood down his chin. Iruka gave a single, whisper-quiet exhalation in the shape of his lover’s name before burying himself one last time and flooding Kakashi’s body with pulses of hot cum. 

Kakashi leaned back, resting against Iruka’s shaking chest as endorphins raced through his blood like lightning. Iruka’s arms wrapped around his narrow hips, holding them intimately connected and letting the fluttering of the other man’s inner walls milk the last few drops of saline from his cock. The seekers moved on, leaving nothing but the scent of burning tobacco behind, and the couple breathed a sigh of relief.

“You’ve got a kink, you know that?” Kakashi hissed at his boyfriend, who chuckled against his sweaty neck. 

“What, for bending the great and mighty Hatake Kakashi, master of a thousand justus, over and fucking him in terribly public places? Whatever gave you that idea?” Iruka slowly pulled out, accompanied by a gush of his seed. 

“The hot springs, the mission desk, the Hokage’s office…!” Kakashi choked on his own spit when Iruka hit his knees, tongue flicking out to gather the rivulets of cum that were leaking from his lover’s body. He worked quickly, knowing that an overstimulated Kakashi was a Kakashi prone to screaming at the top of his lungs, licking him out until he was satisfied that the Jonin wouldn’t have damning cum stains on the seat of his pants. They fixed their pants with trembling fingers and Kakashi joined him on the floor of the cave, resting against the cool stone. That’s where Tsunade found them later, fast asleep and curled around each other. She kicked them awake, yelling in frustration and amusement that they had managed to tie for first place in the hide and seek competition while unconscious and she wasn’t sure if she should give them the four-day weekend downtime that had been promised as the first place prize or send them on a mission to the Land of Mist during the rainy season as punishment.


End file.
